


BAUtiful Drabble Collection

by PalmerBlu



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble Collection, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalmerBlu/pseuds/PalmerBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Reid hav ebeen around each other since they joined the BAU. The way they look at each other and the little pet names are simply BAUtiful. This is a collection of Drabbles that focus on their interactions and special moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knowing You...Noticing Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their little spat on the jet Morgan is still upset with Reid. So, a sharing of a hotel room becomes a verbal altercation that may become much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 474
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters.

Morgan closed the door to the hotel room as he followed Reid inside. Once he was in the center of the room he surveyed his surroundings.

                “One bed. There is only one bed.”

                “I’ll take the floor,” stated Reid as he began going through his go-bag.

                “Well it is the least you can do.” sneered Morgan; moving to stand opposite the younger agent.

                “Whoa, what is that supposed to mean?”

                “That incident on the jet was uncalled for Reid. Plus, you know nothing about me!” Morgan’s face was twisted up in anger.

                “Firstly, what happened on the jet was merely an observation combined with logic. Secondly, I know more about you than you realize.” Reid stopped going through his things to stare at his roommate for the night.

                “Really? What do you know?” Morgan folded his arms across his chest.

                “You sleep in nothing but boxers at home. When we share a room you wear pajama bottoms. You prefer your coffee black with as little sugar as possible.

                “Everyone knows that stuff Reid. Its all-“

                “I’m not finished. You call your mom every Thursday and Sunday evening at seven. You wear cologne that smells like spice and cinnamon. When you are exhausted and can’t sleep you listen to jazz music because it calms your mind. You have an overactive protective nature that is a result of the Carl Buford incident.”

                “So what you’ve been profiling me?” There was disdain covering Morgan’s words.

                “No Morgan, I haven’t been profiling you. I have simply been doing what you refuse to do.”

                “Please inform me on what that is genius.”

                “Opening my eyes and ears. Pay attention to what’s right in front of your face.” Reid turned his back to Morgan.

                “Are you implying-“

                “I’m not implying anything! Dammit Morgan! I know all this because I love you. I have loved you for quite some time now. But you are too selfish and self-absorbed to notice. At least too busy to notice anyone that doesn’t have large breast and long, visible legs.”

                “Reid, why didn’t you say something before?” Morgan walked over to the young man being sure to keep his distance.

                “Where would it have gotten me? Absolutely nowhere. You never showed any interest. I wasn’t going to just throw myself at you only to be shot down.”

                “Spencer, look at me please.” Reid turned around to meet Morgan’s gaze. He didn’t know what was about to happen. He just hoped that the older profiler wouldn’t break his heart.

                “I may not have noticed before, but I am noticing now.” Morgan leaned in and placed his lips on Spencer’s. Reid reacted immediately as his body moved closer to Morgan’s.

                “Well, good thing that you aren’t too late.”

                “Well, I’m known for my perfect timing Pretty Boy.” With those words Morgan placed another kiss to Reid’s lips.


	2. Could Have Told Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Derek gave his confession about his sexual abuse at the hand of Carl Buford. Now Reid is trying to figure out how to deal with his lover during his moment of weakness. How will Reid react to the breaking news that has haunted the man that he loves. (Spoilers for "Profiler, Profiled")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:476
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its Characters.

The words were flashing in my head. The huge confession still burned into my mind. There was not going to be a day when this would be forgotten…especially not anytime soon. “All these years I kept my mouth shut.” Those words had shocked me as soon as they had flowed from Morgan’s mouth. As soon as those words had been spouted I knew that nothing good could have happened.  
“Our business was over way too long ago to matter. You are protected by a statute of limitations and that’s my fault.” Once those words were uttered my heart broke. My Derek had been traumatized…molested…robbed of his innocence.  
A deep sigh broke through my thoughts and brought my attention back to the present. Sitting across from me was my darker lover, a look of pure torture on his face. He was clearly lost in his own thoughts and I couldn’t think of anything that I could do or say that would make a difference. Finally, the silence just became too much.  
“Morgan…Derek? Are you…a-are you o-okay?” I stuttered as I waited to see if he would retaliate or not respond at all.  
“Huh?” There was a haunted look in his eyes; a look that was accompanied by self-loathing.  
“Are you okay?” My words were only acknowledged with a half-hearted nod.  
“You know you could have told me?”  
“Spence can we not do this right now. I have a right to my secrets just like everyone else.” I saw the facial twitch that always let me know whenever I was pushing the boundaries.  
“Derek…you know what….forget it. I will let it go.” I said as I looked out of the jet window. I could feel the pout that formed on my face and the creases that rose on my forehead as I got wrapped up in my own thoughts yet again.  
How could I have not seen this? The signs were all there. And he was hurting…is hurting and there is nothing that I can do about it. Mainly because he won’t let me in.  
“Pretty Boy, I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t know what you would think of me…if you would leave.”  
“Frankly, I don’t know if I should be offended that you find me so shallow or if I should be disappointed that you think I would be anything other than supportive.” I reached forward and grabbed Derek’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“I love you Derek Morgan. I understand better than most that we all have our demons, but I am telling you that you don’t have to face yours alone…ever. Especially as long as there is blood in my veins and breathe in my lungs. You could have told me, because you are no longer alone.”  
“I love you, Pretty Boy,” said Morgan as he leaned forward to kiss me.


End file.
